


Revirement

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: Internal Monologue, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Je pensais que ma loyauté envers lui, et de même lieu envers Fagin, serait toujours sans faille. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort."





	Revirement

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Oliver Twist_ est une oeuvre de Charles Dickens appartenant au domaine public.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 12 octobre 2012.

Depuis que je suis toute petite, je leur ai été fidèle. Obéissant aux moindres de leurs caprices, je faisais les pires magouilles pour ne pas rentrer bredouille. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou je ne survivais pas. Passée des griffes de Fagin à celles de Bill, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Cela c'est toujours fait contre mon gré, au nom de ma survie. Je reconnais que j'aime Bill, même s'il est violent, dangereux et irascible. Je l'aime, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi et qu'il m'effraie autant qu'il m'est indispensable. En plus, je ne pense pas avoir jamais le courage de m'enfuir et de le laisser. Déjà qu'il me semble presque impossible de lutter contre lui ou de me rebeller... Pour toutes ces raisons, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir lui être infidèle ou déloyale. Je pensais que ma loyauté envers lui, et de même lieu envers Fagin, serait toujours sans faille. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort.

Il est arrivé un jour, sans prévenir. Un vrai petit ange malheureusement tombé aux mains du diable. Poli, aimable, gentil, un peu naïf... Il n'a pas sa place avec nous. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais supporter de le voir sombrer aussi bas que moi. Il est beaucoup trop pur, beaucoup trop innocent. Sa chute lui serait fatale. Au moment même où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je me battrais de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme pour le protéger. Il est trop innocent, trop poli, trop pur pour que je le laisse tomber, pour que j'accepte qu'il se transforme lui aussi en rebut de la société. Je veux croire qu'il est possible de le sauver. Oliver. Gentil, poli, doux Oliver... Tu m'as fait changer d'avis, tu as brisé toutes mes convictions et tu as obtenu mon entière loyauté. Oliver, je te serais loyale, même si je dois en payer le prix.  
Pour toi Oliver, je suis prête à mourir.


End file.
